Renewed Faith
by Amon-Ra3
Summary: Rodney made a mistake during the Doranda incident. Lost in Genii hands and no hope that anyone cares to save him, Rodney gets an unexpected second when he ends up in the past during World War II. Adopted by a family which leads to a greater adventure then he ever expected but his past is not as behind him as he thought. Narnia: movie verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.

**Author's Note**: A few quick notes, the dates should be accurate through Edmund's birth date is different than cannon. I'm going with the movie verse of Narnia because I remember less about the books and the movies actually works well with this story in regards to summary and background. The Stargate universe runs pretty similar to the series after Doranda except that Rodney is not a part of it until the fourth or fifth season. The main differences are Elizabeth is not dead and neither is Carson. Mostly because I just don't want to kill them off and they actually work better than having Sam, Jennifer, or Richard in their place given two hadn't met Rodney before Atlantis and Sam hadn't been as close to Rodney as most the expedition and didn't like him much. Hopefully no one has a problem with these differences. If anyone does, they can go back and ignore this story to their heart's content. I hope everyone enjoys this story.

**Renewed Faith**

A tall blond haired man curled up in a ball. His movements were clumsy because of the chains he wore. He couldn't believe they would do this. He had ranted about how his people could leave him, Rodney McKay, the smartest man in two galaxies behind. Cowan had happily and snidely informed him that they had practically begged him to take the scientist. Rodney had been so shocked he had stopped ranting. He knew his team leader, John Sheppard, had been upset after Doranda but he never thought they'd leave him in Genii's hands.

Rodney had lived on Earth until a year and a half ago. Nine years ago, Earth started a program called the Stargate program. It utilized a metal ring which sent matter to another planet. A year and a half ago some of the world's top scientist and a linguist found the Stargate address to the lost city of Atlantis which was actually in another galaxy. The ancients, builders of the Stargates, had made the city but abandoned it over 10,000 years ago. No one knew why until an expedition came to the city and encountered many of the dangers that had grown in the Ancient's absence and the danger that had driven the Ancients from Atlantis to Earth. They were out of contact with Earth for a year in which they had managed to wake a race of life-sucking vampires and met the Genii. On the surface, they looked like farmers but Rodney's team had accidently discovered their secret underground bunkers. The two groups tried a raid on a Wraith ship but it revealed a darker side of the Genii ruining any chance of an alliance. Rodney had actually revealed his extensive knowledge of atomic weapons which the Genii were very interested in. He had been constantly worried they would come after him.

Four months ago, the Wraith seeking a larger and better food source sent three hive ships to attack Atlantis. Without any backup, the expedition had no hope of beating or even surviving one much less three hive ships. Unknown to them, Earth had found a power source which allowed them to send the expedition backup and once sent to Atlantis, the city more power. Thanks to the spaceship Earth finally managed to reproduce, transport of supplies and personnel back and forth from Earth to Atlantis became easier.

Two weeks ago, Rodney made a horrible mistake. Rodney knew he was arrogant through he was unwilling to admit it. Thousands of years ago, the Ancients had made a powerful weapon they hoped to use against the Wraith. It failed and killed everyone on the planet. Rodney tried to make it work and lashed out at any who tried to stop him. His attempts cost him a member of his staff, three-quarters of a solar system, and almost his and one of his teammate's lives. Despite it all, he never believed they'd hand him over to the Genii.

His cell door opened.

"Come, you're going on a trip." A random Genii guard said as he entered the cell and released Rodney. The gun at his head destroyed any of Rodney's ideas of escape. Cowan stood behind the guards; he smirked when he saw Rodney slump. Despite knowing they were leading him to be forced to work for them. Rodney didn't fight. Atlantis had become home but his friends betrayed and exiled him because of one mistake; he had lost everything. There was nothing the Genii could do to hurt him after that.

"I'm surprised, Doctor McKay. I thought you would be curious about where we're going." Cowan said as they walked.

"To make me help you." Rodney snapped.

"Correct. Ah, here we are." The group entered a small room with a small metal box on a small table in the center. Cowan ignored Rodney's snort and continued, "This is a device that once belonged to the Ancestors. We don't know what it does or how to activate it. You will do so for us so our scientists can study its potential as a weapon against the Wraith.

Rodney almost argued but just walked up to the device and picked it up. He had barely activated it when a bright light filled the room. By the time their eyes recovered from the sudden light, Rodney McKay was gone.

Rodney closed his eyes to avoid being blinded as he flew through a strange space. His disorientation ended when he blacked out. He felt hard concrete underneath him. His mind was fuzzy.

"Poor child-can't we-" Rodney heard a voice say as if through a badly tuned radio.

"We can't – expecting one – already got two. Can't afford -"

"We can't leave – out here." Rodney heard before finally losing consciousness.

Rodney woke abruptly to eyes watching him. He looked over to see two young children, a girl and a boy, watching him. The boy was slightly older with blue eyes and blond hair. The girl's hair was darker a startling contrast to her light blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked sourly.

"Daddy says you're going to be our new brother. What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm far too old for adoption and my name is -" Rodney stopped abruptly for two reasons. He had no idea where he was and he had made too many enemies to risk revealing his identity. Something felt off and it wasn't until he tried standing up which resulted in him falling after landing wrong that he realized he was smaller. As he fell, he tried to catch the edge of the bed frame near him but his reach wasn't long enough. The young boy laughed while the girl looked concerned.

"Peter!" a tall man with short blond hair scolded the boy who it seemed was his son. Peter stopped laughing as his father spoke again, "Hello, son. What's your name?" he helped Rodney back to the bed.

"Um . . . . I don't know." Rodney answered.

"Where do you live?"

"Not here." Rodney answered carefully.

"My wife and I found you outside. We invite you to join ours. Would you like too?" the man asked. Rodney hesitated.

"Where am I?"

"London, England." The man answered.

"I'm on Earth?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Where else would you be?" the man asked in confusion.

Rodney finally looked around the room which could have doubled as a World War II exhibit. Technology such as the black outdated TV at least to him, and the bulky radio almost made him cry. Clothing such as the rough calico dress and light colored suspenders occupying button up white shorts, were not common attire in London anymore.

"What year is it?" Rodney finally asked.

"1932. Why?" Peter answered.

"Nothing. Your family's been nice to me. I guess I can stay." Rodney answered.

"Perfect." A shorter older brown haired woman exclaimed happily from the doorway. She was heavily pregnant.

"Mommy!" the two children cried running over to her.

"You need a name." the man said thoughtfully turning to the now four year old Rodney. "I have a suggestion. What about Edmund? I was going to give it to this coming little one but would you like it instead?" the woman asked Rodney.

"Okay." Rodney agreed. He was trying to avoid thinking of his old life in Atlantis. This provided a chance to start anew. _Besides,_ Rodney thought bitterly, _it's better than Meredith._


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.**  
**

**Author's Note**: Most of this chapter is pretty much summary of the movies. Feel free to skim the paragraphs doing so. The next chapter will have more to do with Atlantis and will bring in Rodney's old team. Sorry guys, I accidently omitted a paragraph at the very beginning of this chapter. So, here it is.

The next few weeks were hard for Rodney, now going by Edmund. It had been decades since Jeanne's birth but he was remembering how much of a headache the first few years afterwards were. Helen Prevensie, one of the two parents to find him endured it better than Edmund remembered his first mother had. He didn't get along with Peter who was unhappy to gain two new siblings in such a short time. On the other hand, he got along very well with the rest of the family. Susan was a gentle girl and the father was great. He always made Edmund feel loved and welcome in his family He never got mad when the four-year-old corrected him. Edmund was amazed that he wasn't threatened by the child's intelligence as his first father had been. In fact, he encouraged him which made Peter intensely jealous.

A year after Lucy's birth, Peter and Susan were throwing a ball to each other. Peter wouldn't let Edmund participate. Susan's aim wasn't very good so Peter kept going further and further back to get the ball. He hadn't realized he had reached the road until he heard a car next to him. He froze but Edmund who had noticed the car before him had not. He reacted without thinking and dashed into the road. With desperate speed he pushed Peter out of the way and almost got out of the way as well; however, the car managed to graze his left side. Luckily, Edmund could handle the pain having experienced much worse on Atlantis. When the driver got out and rushed over to check on Edmund, the young teen uncharacteristically apologized and explained why Peter had been in the road. The driver was relieved and after checking Edmund's side and warning them to be more careful he left. When the two returned to Susan, she fussed and dragged them into the house to tell their parents. Edmund was reluctant to upset them. His father wasn't upset. He checked the boy's side as the driver had done and told Edmund he was proud of the boy's quick thinking and behavior to the driver. Edmund vowed to try and be a more polite person. Relations with Peter vastly improved.

The next few years were perfect for Edmund but it soon changed. Edmund had thought little about what would come seven years later. It was the beginning of World War II, a time Edmund had never imagined he'd live in. He was afraid and that in addition to his father's departure to fight in the war caused him to react badly. He felt abandoned again; he grew bitter and nasty to everyone. Despite this, Lucy adored him.

When the war turned a year after it began, he and his siblings were sent to a man named Professor Kirke who lived in the country. It was there that everything changed again. They were playing hide and go seek when Lucy found him claiming she had gone to a magical world through a wardrobe. Edmund's scientific mind was skeptical but not completely disbelieving. Unwilling to admit she might be telling the truth, he mocked her until he ended up there himself. He had followed Lucy when she woke one night. She had already met up with Mr. Tumnus, a faun she had found on her first visit and left with him, unaware Edmund had followed her. His first meeting was not so lucky. He was caught and almost killed by a dwarf named Ginarrbrik, a servant of the self proclaimed Queen Jadis of Narnia. She stopped Ginarrbrik and was very nice to the boy. She offered him a hot drink and Turkish Delight made from an enchanted liquid. He was addicted and still angry so when Jadis asked him to bring his siblings to her in exchange for the position of prince of Narnia, Edmund agreed. When he finally met up with Lucy before they came back through the wardrobe, she told him Jadis was not actually the Queen of Narnia but a tyrant to Narnia's inhabitants called the White Witch. Her magic caused Narnia's occupants to suffer an eternal winter. Her unknowing warning had come too later.

She insisted on waking their siblings to tell them that they had both gone to Narnia. To Lucy's disappointment, Edmund denied reaching her magical land and claimed he had been playing a game with her. Maybe a part of him was trying to protect them from his own mistake in revealing their existence to an enemy.

Fate had other plans, the children despite his attempts to avoid it; all found their way into Narnia. Peter had been furious and disappointed when he realized Edmund had lied to them. Peter's look of disappointment hurt as it reminded him of Sheppard's when the scientist had tried to apologize after Doranda. The colonial had insisted his teammate earn back his trust. Edmund had been abandoned two weeks later. It was the reason he left the beavers' dam without his siblings.

Edmund got more than he expected upon reaching Jadis. She sent wolves after his family and put her 'prince' in the dungeons. Something sparked and he finally realized what he had done. All his attempts to repair it made it worse.

When he was rescued from Jadis's captivity, he had long been disillusioned to her. He was delivered to a giant golden lion which didn't surprise him as much as it would most others. When the lion spoke he felt warmer than he had since Atlantis and with the Prevensies before the war. In that moment, under the lion's gaze he remembered the joy he felt when people smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, Aslan."

"Your siblings were the most hurt by your actions. You were brought to them for a purpose. You need them as much as they need you. Never forget that." Aslan, the lion and Narnia's creator answered softly.

"Edmund!" a familiar voice called out before he could answer. His siblings were standing in front of one of the giant bright colored tents that housed Aslan's army. Lucy had been the one to call and with a nod from Aslan, Edmund headed towards them. Aslan remained by his side. He was completely surprised when Lucy hugged him enthusiastically, not even Jeannie had ever done that even though he treated her better than Lucy. Susan started fussing over him after a hug but Edmund looked to Peter whose face was impassive. Edmund followed Susan's suggestion that he get some rest unhappily. He had almost reached the entrance to the tent behind them when Peter smiled and told him not to run off again. Edmund smiled back and went to bed.

The mood of the Prevensie children improved greatly over the next few days and Edmund became quite skilled at using a sword. Good things don't last as Jadis came to claim the traitor, Edmund.

Despite the fact she renounced the claim, it was not without cost. It was easy to figure out what that was when a dryad informed him and Peter of Aslan's death. Edmund saw Peter's doubt and was completely sincere when he said that he believed in the blond boy.

Edmund had never believed he would run into a fight rather than away. Before Narnia, he wouldn't have. He stood his ground in Atlantis before but he had never run into a fight knowingly except once against a super Wraith. This time he found himself not only running into a battle but disobeying an order as well. He couldn't let Jadis get to Peter who she was headed towards. It was a hasty plan that he would have revised if he had time but he didn't. In the end, his recklessness almost cost him his life but saved Peter. Aslan defeated Jadis and crowned the four siblings. As the four ruled, Edmund started to understand what Aslan had meant about purpose. Each sibling added a unique trait to the monarchy. Peter had the final say and was a born leader. Lucy's unwavering faith and cheerfulness filled even the darkest hearts. Susan's gentle strength and great beauty won over many diplomats and gained them both allies and enemies. Edmund had found a stronger sense of justice thanks to Jadis's abuse. Their rule was known as the Golden Age of Narnia. The land prospered for many, many years until the fateful hunt for the White Stag which landed Edmund and his siblings' home at the same age and only minutes after they left.

It was a year later that they returned to Narnia again. Peter had become violent and constantly angry which caused many problems during their second trip to Narnia. During the year, Peter constantly got into fights which Edmund helped him in just to make sure the Narnian king wasn't killed. Narnian time moved faster than Earth's and thousands of years had passed. Their friends were dead and the castle, Cair Paravel, they had lived in was in ruins. They soon found out that the Narnians were forced into hiding by a race of humans called Telemarines who now lived in Narnia. With the help of the exiled Telemarine prince, Caspian X, the children helped free the Narnians from the Telemarine nobles and his evil uncle, King Miraz. The road was bumpy; Peter and Caspian did not get along. Both Susan and Peter seemed to have lost faith in Aslan. Edmund suspected their need for proof of his presence was why they were unable to return to Narnia. Edmund was forced to face Jadis when Caspian was tricked into almost reviving her and Peter was hypnotized by her empty promises. Susan fell in love with Caspian and was forced to part from him as he stayed to rule Narnia and she returned to live her life on Earth.

Lucy and Edmund were forced to spend a time with their aunt, uncle, and cousin, Eustace, who was as nasty as Edmund had been before their first trip to Narnia. During this time, they returned to Narnia with Eustace in tow. Only a few years had passed for the Narnians and Caspian was sailing to find seven lost Telemarine Lords who had supported his father. He sailed on the Dawn Treader which the three children had appeared in the sea near. His destination was the Lost Isles which had been a protectorate of Narnia. Now, it seemed chaos had invaded. The isles suffered from a green mist originating from Dark Island. The lords had sailed to find the source and stop it. One by one, the Narnians and humans found traces of their passage and the remains of those lost along the way. They retrieved the swords which the first lord, quite alive through imprisoned, told them were needed to stop the mist. The final lord was at Dark Island, forcing them to sail directly into the green mist which could create their worst fears. Eustace had been cursed previously to be stuck in the form of a dragon after wearing a cursed bracelet from a pile of dragon's treasure. This accident seemed to have the same effect Edmund got after his time with Jadis. Eustace later told him of Aslan who had appeared and broken the curse setting Eustace with the last sword on the island with the lion's table where the swords needed to be placed. The boy had managed to place the sword just in time to allow Edmund to stab a giant serpent he had accidently created and save the ship. Edmund blamed Sheppard who had forced most of the Atlantis expedition to watch science fiction and the 'classic' movies he thought Teyla and Ronan, Pegasus Galaxy natives should not miss. Apparently he didn't think there was enough horror in Pegasus or at least seemed to.

Lucy and Edmund's time in Narnia came to an end when they reached the entrance to Aslan's country which Reepicheep, a strange talking mouse, entered. There Edmund and Lucy were informed that they would not be returning. Aslan opened a way home for the three children and waited patiently as they said their goodbyes. Edmund wondered briefly at the grave expression on the great lion's face but didn't dare inquire.

Edmund walked through the water ringed portal. The water flooded them and Edmund felt it split under him dropping the dark-haired teen on a lush grass covered ground. Edmund had been expecting the bedroom the three had disappeared from. Every time they had returned from Narnia, they had always ended up back where they'd left from shortly after they had disappeared. Edmund was even more confused when he looked around and saw no sign of his two traveling companions.

_No use just sitting here._ Edmund thought standing up. He had a feeling this was the reason for Aslan's grave expression. A more careful look around revealed a metallic ring which Edmund recognized as a Stargate in the Pegasus Galaxy where Atlantis was located. In his experience, few good things usually came out of gates in this galaxy. He wasn't interested in most of the good things either. The last thing he wanted to see was any member of the Atlantis expedition, but it seemed Aslan wasn't listening.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's a short chapter but it was the best place to stop with what I've typed so far. I have finished this story through most of it's on notebook paper which I'm in the process of typing up. I should have the next chapter up in a few days but I'm a college student with a job but bare with me and I promise I will have the rest up soon.

Four people walked out of the blue watery looking surface formed by the gate's activation. He was hardly surprised to see the gray spiky haired Czech, Radek Zelenka, had replaced him on the team. His wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose as they always did. Edmund recognized his old team bitterly. John Sheppard, a spiky haired man was leading; Teyla, the fair skinned Athosian leader; Ronan, native Satedan, and Radek. John wore a black shirt with black slacks, a black jacket with a black TAC vest over it. A patch on his shoulders proudly proclaimed him a member of SGA-1 or Stargate Atlantis' flag team. Teyla wore the same pants, jacket and TAC vest but underneath she wore a purple blouse which accented her beauty. Her brown hair fell straight framing her face. Ronan wore a brown sleeveless shirt and simple cloth pants overlaid by a ragged brown trench coat. His hair was set in messy dreadlocks with a few beads woven in. A belt contained the holster of a red energy blaster many on Atlantis had always wished to replicate and always failed to. He wasted no time pulling it out when he saw the strange boy watching them. John had likewise raised his own rifle, a P-90 standard military accessory at the stranger.

"Seriously, I'm a defenseless adolescent." He exclaimed incredulously.

"Sorry kid had to check." John said.

"Do you live here?" Teyla asked kindly.

"Actually, I don't know." Edmund lied quickly.

"Would you like us to help you look?" John asked, ignoring Ronan's annoyance.

"We can't just leave him, Ronan." Teyla defended.

Ronan still looked less than thrilled. So Edmund found himself wandering an alien planet with some of the people he had hoped to never see again. After hours of searching, they had found nothing but some potentially edible alien fruit.

"I'm actually hungry. Got anything to eat? I don't trust the fruit." Edmund asked when they found the fruit.

"I got a power bar." John answered, offering it.

"It doesn't have citrus, does it? 'Cause I'm allergic." Edmund questioned, not realizing his mistake.

"Citrus? That word isn't native to Pegasus Galaxy." Radek spoke up.

"Where are you from?" John asked suspiciously.

"I don't remember." Edmund tried.

"Leave him, John. Let us search some more." Teyla stopped John from asking anymore.

"There's nothing here." Ronan argued.

"Are you sure you can tell us nothing else . . ." Teyla trailed off looking at Edmund questioningly.

"Edmund."

" . . . . Edmund?" Teyla asked.

"No, I don- Genii. I need to find the Genii." Edmund blurted. He had been trying to figure out a way to get rid of them. Knowing the two groups weren't friends when he disappeared, it seemed likely it might actually get them to leave him alone.

"Are they here?" Teyla asked. Unknown to Edmund, Cowan had actually died three years ago and Laden, a member of a Genii task force during their first year on Atlantis had taken over and formed an alliance with Atlantis.

"I don't know." Edmund answered.

"We'll look around in case we missed them. If we don't find anything, we'll take you to our home and contact Laden to see if he can find your parents." John explained.

"Laden?" Edmund asked nervously. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"The Genii leader. Their old leader died almost three years ago. Laden took over and we formed an alliance." Teyla explained.

"We?" Edmund asked innocently.

"You will see." Teyla answered calmly.

Once they reached the gate at the end of their search, Edmund tried to run. Ronan didn't let him get far. It was a reluctant child which followed the team to Atlantis. In the end, he gave in. It was obvious Atlantis had something to do with why Aslan sent him back to the Pegasus Galaxy.


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's a short chapter but it was the best place to stop. For those who also read my story Difficult Lives, I have decided to write some oneshots about the digidestined. There will be three or four. They will center around apologies and realizations in regard to the digidestined who most hurt Davis. For those who haven't read and aren't interested, go ahead and ignore this author's note.

Hope you enjoy.

The control room of the city had changed little from the way it looked when he had been there. The lights scattered around the room glowed a faint green accenting the silver metal making up the stairs and balcony overlooking the room. Strange white Ancient writing glowed from the front stairs. The sparsely populated room and relaxed atmosphere told Edmund they were having one of their quieter days. John led him up to a dark-haired woman in black slacks and a red t-shirt. He recognized her, Elizabeth Weir, leader of the expedition. She smiled brightly at him. If he hadn't once been Rodney, he would have been reassured but he couldn't forget her betrayal or trust her again.

Her smile faltered as he looked at her blankly.

"Well, -" Elizabeth started to speak stopping when she realized they had not told her the boy's name.

"Edmund." Teyla supplied.

"Edmund, first our doctor will need to examine you while I contact the Genii. He'll be very careful, I promise." She continued. Edmund continued to stare blankly. "Teyla, could you escort our guest to the infirmary." She finished shakily.

The walk was quiet and Teyla's return to Atlantis had completely changed her demeanor. Now she was distracted. She made wrong turns and bumped into people. It took everything Edmund had to not take the lead. Upon reaching the infirmary, Teyla apologized and left. Edmund was left with Carson and the secret guard they didn't realize Edmund had noticed following them. Carson Beckett was kind and gentle. He wore a white lab coat over simple black slacks and a blue t-shirt. His black hair was combed back neatly. He offered the strange teen placed in his care a smile. He remained as blank as he had with Elizabeth but inwardly, he panicked. Atlantis was the last place he wanted to be.

"I'm sorry about Teyla. Her son is sick. She's been worried." Carson apologized after she left.

"Will he be okay?" He asked.

"Aye, just a wee cold. Now, let's have a look at you." The doctor said gently.

Edmund panicked as Carson started the Ancient scanner. Having studied the medical scanners on Atlantis, he knew just how good they were. Luckily for him Kate Heightmeyer walked in. The blond haired young psychiatrist with long hair wore gray pants and a gray T-shirt. She was the therapist for the expedition. She was frowning as she walked but Carson hadn't even noticed her entrance as he set up the scanner. He was soon frowning himself and muttering in confusion. Kate noticed and moved toward Carson, asking what was wrong.

"This wee lad seems to have amnesia but I can't find any damage indicating it. Maybe there's a psychological reason." Carson suggested with a smile.

"I'll talk to him." Kate agreed.

It took an hour of talking to convince Kate he had suffered a traumatic event leading to his amnesia. Kate escorted the teen to Elizabeth who had called down just as they finished. Once they reached the office, Kate asked to remain and Elizabeth agreed. She folded her hands together on the neat desktop as she looked at Edmund.

"We contacted the Genii. They had never heard of you. Laden has promised a thorough search to try and find someone who'll recognize you. In the meantime you have a choice to make. We will be more than happy to let you stay on Atlantis while Laden's people search or you may go to the Genii world but you will be closely watched and restricted to a small apartment until they find out more." Elizabeth explained patiently.

"The Gen-" Edmund started.

"Actually, it would be best if he remained here. I believe his amnesia comes from a traumatic event. I might be able to help him face it ad recover his memories." Kate interrupted.

"I -" Edmund argued.

"Are you sure, Kate?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes. The best place for him right now is here."

"Can't I -"

"Then it's decided. Edmund, you'll remain here for now. Kate will work with you to recover your memories. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable here on Atlantis. Corporal Orglay will escort you to your quarters."

"Hey, don't I get a choice in this?" Edmund demanded angrily.

"This is the best option. You'll like it here, Edmund." Elizabeth tried to reassure the child. Edmund was not reassured. He was sure he could have escaped Genii supervision to find the device if Kate hadn't interfered. Ironically, he was the one who convinced her he needed therapy. Nothing seemed to be going right for him and it made him angry and cranky.


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.**  
**

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone for their interest in my stories.

The next few days didn't brighten his mood much. Kate kept prying. He finally thought up a variation of his Narnia adventures, leaving out a great deal. He wasn't about to tell her they took place in another dimension with talking animals or that he had traveled forward and backward through time. Using this edited story as half fuzzy dreams got Kate off his back a little as she claimed they were making progress in restoring his memory. He was still on Atlantis since as he knew they would; the Genii were still looking for clues about how he knew them.

One thing Edmund found strange was how little he saw his old team even just in passing. He finally asked Major Evan Lorne. Lorne was John's second in command. He hadn't spent much time with Lorne and he was very certain the one mission they had together had not made a good impression on the soldier. He doubted the Doranda incident had helped any.

"Colonial Sheppard doesn't spend much time on Atlantis. What is he so busy doing?" Edmund inquired innocently one day.

"Colonial Sheppard spends most of his time on missions. He's been doing it for almost four years now, ever since we lost Rodney McKay." Lorne answered.

"Rodney McKay?" Edmund asked. He knew who the major was talking about but it would be suspicious if he didn't ask.

"He was the head of the science department. Zelenka took over when we lost him."

"Lost him?" Edmund asked, barely hiding his bitterness. _Lost? More like sold, bastards._

"Yeah, it was an unfortunate accident. Upset almost everyone."

"He was that well liked?" Edmund couldn't avoid asking

"So it seems. I didn't know the man well but all of the original expedition owes him their lives at least once. Sad what people realize in hindsight." Lorne said thoughtfully. "He made a mistake a few weeks before he was lost. Didn't turn out well. He was a member of Colonial Sheppard's team. The two were best friends. The colonial blames himself." Lorne explained.

"Why? What happened?" Edmund asked, remembering the mission. He was knocked out and sold to the Genii.

"The team was scouting a planet. We thought someone had sent a distress signal but they were knocked out as soon as they reached the planet. Rodney was gone when they woke up. We searched for months before Elizabeth was ordered to stop and officially declare Rodney MIA, missing in action. It was almost a year later before we found out what happened."

"What?" Edmund asked. He didn't know this part of the story. It went against what he had been told happened.

"The Genii had ambushed them and took Rodney so he would build weapons for them. Laden told us some of the torture he was put through."

"What did they say happened to m-him?" Edmund asked barely catching his slip before Lorne noticed.

"Cowan was using Rodney to repair an ancient machine. Cowan thought they could use it as a weapon against the Wraith. Rodney got it working but he disappeared when he activated it. The device blew up right after and Cowan couldn't get it working again so he ordered the device destroyed. The science department's been trying to figure out what it did using the notes the Genii scientists had put together before Rodney used the machine which Laden gave to us but with little success. Most of the expedition has accepted Rodney's loss but Colonial Sheppard hasn't"

"Oh, um, if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment with Dr. Heightmeyer." Edmund said and made a quick escape. He needed to process what Lorne had told him.

Lorne frowned as he realized Edmund hadn't asked him anything about the Doranda incident and decided to mention it to the Colonial.

Edmund was glum and he no longer needed to try and get back to the Genii home world. Everyone on Atlantis noticed Edmund's gloomy mood. He spent more time avoiding them now as he tried to understand what had happened using what Lorne had told him. He was certain that had a great deal to do with why Aslan sent him here.

Colonial Sheppard had decided to take a break from his constant missions after Lorne mentioned his conversation with Edmund. He caught up to the resident amnesic teen after a great deal of effort.

"Heard you got curious." Sheppard greeted him.

"Yeah. I was just wondering why you disappeared so much." Edmund answered the unspoken question.

"How have the sessions with Kate been going?" John asked as he sat next to the amnesic teen on one of the benches lining the corridors of the East Pier.

"Annoying but she's trying." Edmund answered honestly.

"So, some progress?" he asked casually.

"Not really. Just dreams." Edmund lied.

"Did anyone come through the gate before us? Like the Genii?"

"No. I don't think so. M-memory's shot." Edmund stuttered nervously.

"Who are the Genii?" John fished for any hint of deceit.

"The people who took Rodney."

"Wonder how we became enemies with them?"

"They took Rodney?" Edmund said again, taking a guess.

"Exactly." John answered and watched Edmund out of the corner of his eye.

"Liar. Teyla shot one of them on a hive ship raid." Edmund exclaimed without thinking.

"Now how would you know that?" John asked with a smirk.

"I've been looking through the database."

"Your access to the database is restricted. You can't read mission reports. Zelenka programmed the security himself. There's been no unauthorized access. Who are you?" John demanded angrily.

Edmund was stuck. If he claimed he hacked into the database to read the mission reports, they'd realize how skilled he was with a computer. Computer skills were not a common trait for Pegasus Galaxy natives. Testing would draw Radek's attention whom would definitely recognize his work as Rodney's.

"What do you want from me?" he finally asked wearily.

"You don't have amnesia do you? Are you a spy? A trap?" John demanded.

"No. I didn't ask you to drag me here. As you probably recall, I tried to run but you sent Conan after me." Edmund snapped. He paled as he realized what he let slip.

"No one's called Ronan that name since Rodney disappeared. How did you know it?" John asked shakily.

Unsure how to answer, Edmund ran and John was too surprised to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.

Avoiding John was harder this time because he had stopped taking so many missions. He spent most of his free time seeking Edmund out. Unknown to the teen, John had gone to see if Carson could explain how Edmund knew Rodney's nickname. Carson didn't know but agreed to run a few tests to see if he could find any connection between the two males. Edmund had no idea and just thanked his lucky stars that John seemed to have kept the conversation to himself and not made the connection he had been worried the Colonial would. Needless to say, Edmund spent a great deal of time sneaking around the database for a way back to Narnia. He contemplated tripping one of the alarms used to indicate unauthorized access but figured at this point, it was just too late. Now that the suspicion was planted in John's mind he wouldn't let it go easily. He had no luck in finding a way home or recreating the device from before using the few notes he had taken and his memory.

Edmund had changed tactics a week later. He had been distant, bitter about their betrayal. Lorne's words made him realize he might have been wrong. He decided to talk to Carson first.

"Hi, Dr. Beckett. I was hoping you could help me with a splitting headache I have."

"Aye lad. Where does it hurt?" the kind doctor asked.

"Here." Edmund answered, gesturing to a random part of his forehead. "I heard that everyone was upset about a loss a few years ago. Lorne mentioned a man named Rodney."

"Aye. Everything has seemed darker since we lost him, even the city itself." Carson answered.

"Rodney?"

"My best friend. I miss 'em terribly. Here, take these for your headache."

"Thanks, Dr. Beckett." Edmund said and scurried off leaving a confused Carson behind. His next plan was to see Ronan. He wanted to see someone from his old team and he couldn't talk to John again. He had hoped to see both of the other members of his old team but it didn't work. Ronan was rarely without John and Edmund didn't want to risk the Colonial finding them during their conversation. With Ronan out, Edmund moved from plan A to plan B. He was heading to Teyla's room but saw her as he passed the mess hall. She was having a late dinner. Feigning hunger, he wondered in. He was saved the trouble of finding an excuse to sit next to her when she caught sight of him and gently patted the seat next to her, inviting him over.

"Teyla, right?" Edmund asked with a slight questioning tone. The two hadn't crossed paths again since her escort to the infirmary. John had dragged the whole team on many of his missions and she had a son to take care of.

"Yes. I owe you an apology for my behavior before. I should have explained more and made sure you were comfortable before I left." Teyla apologized.

"Carson explained. Is your son okay?" Edmund said, waving her concern aside.

"He is fine. Thank you."

"You still seem upset. Is something wrong?"

"The mess hall reminds me of a friend. He loved food very much. I still remember how annoyed he would be when Ronan would steal his Jell-O. Blue was his favorite." Teyla reminisced.

"Ronan always gave it back through." Edmund accidently added.

"How did you know?" Teyla asked.

"Um, someone told me. Excuse me." Edmund said retreating swiftly. At the rate he was going, they'd figure him out by the end of the day.

Edmund dreaded talking to Elizabeth. She and John had hurt him the most. So he went to find Radek. The scientist was in a lab which introduced a new problem.

The labs were supposed to be off limits to him.

"You're strange boy we found on planet Edmund. You're not supposed to be here." Radek spoke up seeing Edmund lingering at the doors to the labs.

"I was exploring and got lost. It's a big city." Edmund answered.

"Yes. It took me months to figure out way around. I still get lost. Turn right outside door, turn le-"

"What are you working on?" Edmund interrupted enthusiastically. He recognized it as an old project he had worked on before his disappearance.

"Old project my friend had no chance to finish." Radak answered sadly.

"Friend?" Edmund fished.

"Rodney McKay.

"I heard he was obnoxious and arrogant. He messed something up and everyone hated him, didn't they?"

"Not hate, angry. Forgot Rodney was human and makes mistakes. They are just much bigger. We never got chance to apologize." Radek argued vehemently.

"You mean that, Radek?" he asked softly.

"Yes." Radek answered confidently.

"Thanks, Radek." Edmund said and left smiling.

Radek was confused. Edmund had been acting like Rodney when he doubted himself. Luckily, he decided it didn't mean anything and went back to work.

Edmund decided to talk to Elizabeth later. Something was liable to slip. He had a great deal to think about.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and Chronicles of Narnia either the movies or the books do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I write these stories for my lovely readers not profit.**  
**

Radek is the one who actually talked to Carson about Edmund with the final clue. He had become suspicious after a second visit from Edmund. The teen had wanted to see if Radek had made a connection from their last conversation. With a sheepish claim of being lost again, he asked some subtle questions to see what Radek knew.

One of the newer scientists, Ducen Calvalo, was working on a project designed to contain a new volatile form of energy they discovered after Rodney disappeared Edmund was nervous and accidently looked over at Calvalo's notes at the workstation near him. He saw a mistake in one of the equations. Without thinking, he stopped talking and started walking over to connect the mistake. He told Radek of the problem when asked as he walked. Radek walked over making it before Edmund when the teen stopped, realizing what he was doing. Radek perused the equations. He finally found the error. By the time he had finished a stern lecture to double check the work which the scientist had claimed was perfect, Edmund was impressed. It was almost as good as his own had once been. Radek returned his attention to Edmund before the dark haired teen had a chance to actually leave.

"How did you see at glance?" Radek asked in amazement.

"I have good eyes?" Edmund suggested.

"And intelligent mind. How did you know how to fix it?"

"It's a secret passion of mine." Edmund answered vaguely trying to escape the conversation.

"That was just like something Rodn-" Radek stopped abruptly reviewing his last conversation with the teen.

"Like who?" Edmund asked innocently.

"Where did yo-" Radek started to ask but a crackle of his earpiece indicating a call interrupted him.

Edmund took advantage of his distraction to run. He was long gone when Radek finished. Radek continued analyzing what Edmund had done. The equations Edmund had been looking at were highly advanced. Many of Earth's top scientists had trouble grasping them. A native, even connected to the more advanced Genii, should not have understood the equations enough to spot an error much less fix it as Radek believed Edmund had moved to do. Radek had only met one person who could have seen it so quickly, Rodney. Laden had still found no connection to the boy from the Genii and no one else recognized him. The senior staff had become suspicious of the boy's story which was still vague due to his supposed amnesia. Even Kate had to admit it was becoming more evident that Edmund was hiding a great deal. Tests had revealed no Wraith DNA or native antibiotics.

Carson had made progress. A comparison of Edmund's antibiotics and Rodney had revealed a great similarity. The doctor had also noted the presence of the ATA gene. It was a specific gene carried by the Ancient's descendents. The Scottish doctor had completed a therapy to artificially impose the gene. It only worked on certain people but they had not given it to the natives. Edmund had the artificial version of the gene. Rodney had it as well. With Radek's suspicion, Carson finally ran a DNA comparison between Edmund and a copy of Rodney's in the database. They matched.

Two days later, the senior staff met. John had invited Ronan, Teyla, and Lorne knowing the meeting topic was Edmund and Rodney.

Elizabeth started the meeting by explaining their theory on Edmund's identity to those not informed.

"I ran a DNA test. I canna explain how but the lad is Rodney at a younger age. I found vaccinations from the 20th century in Earth history as well as modern vaccinations." Carson confirmed.

"It explains much." Teyla answered.

"Why not tell us?" John asked.

"I'm not sure why but he seemed to think we hated Rodney because of the Doranda incident. At least when he talked to me. The question is what the Genii told him." Lorne answered.

"Where has he been?" Teyla wondered.

"Time travel." Radek stated. "We looked and found nothing. Perhaps he was in 20th century. Device's purpose is still uncertain.""

"What now?" John asked.

"I'll talk to him." Elizabeth said.

"Be careful, lass. We still donna know what exactly happened to him." Carson advised and everyone left.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Elizabeth finally found an excuse to call Edmund up after Laden called to explain their lack of success and informed her of his decision to end the search which Elizabeth had actually called to suggest. Edmund was surprised and a little afraid to be called to Elizabeth's office.

"Hello, Edmund. I have unfortunate news. The Genii found no connection to you among their population but you knew they wouldn't." Elizabeth started once Edmund became comfortable in her office.

"Um. I don't know. My parents trade with them." Edmund tried.

"You're not a native. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Edmund tried innocently.

"We don't know what happened but you're Rodney."

"Radek figured it out."

"Yes but John was already suspicious you were hiding something. Radek finally figured it out and asked Carson to confirm it. Why?"

"After Doranda, I thought everyone hated me. When I woke up as a prisoner of the Genii, Cowan told me you'd given me to them. You didn't come, so I started to believe him. Besides, I can't stay and I thought it would be better if you didn't know who I was." Rodney finally admitted.

"We realize we reacted badly to Doranda. I almost lost two members of my senior staff and friends. I was scared and angry. I'm sorry but we'd never give you to the Genii."

"I know I made a mistake. I wanted to make up for it but I couldn't do it alone. I just wanted my friends back."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Rodn- Edmund. We all are. What happened to-" Elizabeth started but stopped as Edmund tilted his head. He recognized the lion's roar quickly and rushed out of the office. He barely had to look to know the stargate was active and spinning. Edmund moved towards the stairs unnoticed by the frantic expedition members as they tried to figure out what was going on. The alarm started just as Elizabeth reached the control room.

"What's going on?" she demanded forgetting Edmund for the moment.

"The gate activated." A technician beside her snapped before realizing who they were talking to. "Sorry, ma'am."

"IDC?"

"None. We can't figure out where it originated."

"It's not using any of our power." Another technician gasped.

"Where does it go?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to get a different answer.

"The gate's dialing a random address." Radek answered having been waiting for a chance to talk to Edmund.

"Does anyone recognize the address?"

"Rodney!" Radek called suddenly finally noticing Edmund walking down the stars.

The teen had stopped just far enough to avoid being disintegrated by the opening outflow of the gate.

"Edmund, it isn't safe!" Elizabeth called out.

"Sorry but it's time for me to go." Edmund answered back as the gate finished forming.

"What's happening?" John demanded rushing into the gate room with Teyla and Ronan behind him just as Edmund entered the gate.

"He was Rodney and he went through the gate. What's the address?" Elizabeth demanded desperately. "Do you two recognize it?" she asked Teyla and Ronan. They shook their heads apologetically.

"Maybe he went back. Did he tell you where he had been?" Teyla questioned.

"No, he ran out just as I was asking. He acted like he'd heard something but I don't know what. The alarms started just as I got here, following him." Elizabeth answered becoming thoughtful.

"Could he have known it activated?" a fair haired technician at the gate controls asked.

"Somehow I think he did." Elizabeth answered.

"Will we see him again?" Teyla asked.

"If I have anything to do with it, we will." John answered passionately.

News of who Edmund had been spread. Everyone was enthusiastic about finding the old member and the president authorized the search to continue but months passed with no luck and they were forced to concentrate on other concerns.

Edmund gasped as he felt the shimmering portal envelope him but was forced to close his mouth as his surroundings filled with water. He swam up towards the surface only to see it rushing down to meet him. He was greeted by the familiar sight of the room he shared with Eustace in England. Lucy and Eustace gasped beside him. As the days passed, two things became clear. Little time had passed during their adventure and his companions had never noticed his slightly delayed return of a few seconds. Edmund told no one of Atlantis since he was unlikely to reach it again.

Peter and Susan helped the two sibling deal with the fact that they couldn't return to Narnia but Susan soon became distant. She started to claim Narnia was just a game they played as children. They soon stopped mentioning it around her. Eustace kept in contact with the two siblings. He told them of his new adventures in Narnia with Jill Pole, a girl at his school. It was a complete but not unwelcome surprise when they were asked to collect some transdimensional rings the Professor's uncle had invented when Narnia was first created.

Peter and Edmund waited patiently on the train platform. Lucy, the Professor, Polly Plummer who had come with the Professor on the very first adventure of humans to Narnia, Jill, Eustace, and the rest of those who had visited Narnia except Susan were on the oncoming train. It happened too quickly for him to realize as the train swerved toward the platform. He passed out just as the train hit him. He woke in much the same position and place as he had just after his lost post-Narnia adventure. The stargate was dormant in front of him. He smiled as he dialed the Alpha Site Atlantis had been using the last time he was there.

Surprisingly, the personnel on the other side recognized him and greeted him warmly. Turns out he had disappeared for only six months this time and the Wraith were stepping up their attacks.

Edmund grew comfortable in Atlantis as amends were made on both sides. He missed his family but he knew he would see them again once this life was over. He was just a consultant for the first year but Radek finally insisted on his reinstatement claiming he was 'tired of babysitting children.' It was easy to do as Radek had been slowly relegating more duties to the consultant. Atlantis returned to normal and Edmund grew to call it home again. He knew at the end of this journey lay Aslan's country but for now he would live this life to the fullest.


End file.
